boardbattlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rose
Overview Race: Immortal Human Current Status: Deceased Plane of Origin: Umbra Appearances: Chaos and Clutchfiend Appearance Rose looks to be a young woman of maybe 18 years of age. Her hair is long and blonde, with streaks of read, and her eyes are a bright, sparkling green. She has a shapely body and is considered stunningly beautiful. Personality Rose is kind-hearted, devoted to her father, Stryder, and to her friends. Despite her heritage and her inherited immortality, she herself is no warrior. She leads a remarkably ordinary life, helping her father run his bar. Rose loves Jihon dearly and would have abandoned her ordinary life to join him in his dangerous journeys, but was level-headed enough to realize that this was not a good idea when he cautioned her against it. She now waits, hoping that Jihon will return to her. Abilities 'Immortality' Rose has 'inherited' the immortality of her father, Stryder, since he wears a Mask of Shame. Though almost a century old, she doesn't appear to have aged since she turned 18. Equipment None Background 'Prior to the events of Chaos and Clutchfiend' Rose is the daughter of Stryder - her mother died not long after she was born. In her teenage years she grew to love Jihon, who was a close friend of her father, but she never dared to speak to him of his feelings. Before she reached her 18th year, Jihon had left on his own, and she remained behind with her father. 'Chaos and Clutchfiend' Almost a century passed before Rose was finally reunited with Jihon when Jihon (or to be more precise, Thisahon) visited Stryder to recover the Lidea 17018 triton. Rose confessed her feelings to Jihon and Jihon reciprocated her feelings. After a night of passion together, Rose became pregnant with Thisahon's child - a fact that Thisahon discovered the next morning and informed her of. Rose accepted that Thisahon could not abandon his responsibilities to his friends and to the multiverse at this time to stay with her. Rose at first offered to join Thisahon on his dangerous quest, but Thisahon, knowing that she was not cut out for this sort of life, asked her to please remain behind. Rose accepted this request, realizing that this was truly the only choice. When Thisahon asked her to keep his identity from their child in the event that he failed to return, she accepted, for she understood the curse of shame that still haunted Thisahon. As a token of her love for him, she handed Thisahon the Legendary Rose, and wished him the best of luck on his journeys, and quietly hoped for his safe return. After Thisahon left, she secretly followed him. Shortly upon her arrival on Aldrean however, she was captured by Gisias Bed, and held hostage to force Jihon (who was now no longer Thisahon) into single combat. Just before Jihon arrived for the battle, she - and her unborn child - was killed by Gisias. Trivia Rose was likely named after the Legendary Rose given to her mother by her father, Stryder. Category:Epic Board Battle Category:NPC